


Like What You See?

by madelinek



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Seduction, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinek/pseuds/madelinek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A canon divergent one-shot in which Oliver finds himself at Felicity's apartment after a patrol one night, intending to deliver her tablet she forgot at the Foundry. Things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like What You See?

**Author's Note:**

> First Arrow fic. I've actually been writing Arrow fics in my spare time, but this is the first one I've actually published so be gentle with me.

Oliver slipped through the window silently, but not before scanning the other houses on the street to make sure no one had their eyes on Felicity’s townhouse. As he expected, no one was watching, but the thought that just any random person could break into her home without anyone’s knowledge disturbed him – she shouldn’t leave her window open, even if she knew he was coming by. He needed to coerce her into upgrading her home security.

She had forgotten one of her tablets at the Foundry. Why she needed more than one was beyond him, but he figured there had to be some reason for it – likely one that would be impossible to understand even if she explained it to him. Her knowledge was beyond words.

She had texted him earlier, asking him to drop it by her place if he finished up with his last patrol early. He hadn’t. It was almost 3:30 AM, but Oliver still wanted to do as she asked. She went out of her way to help him through obstacles, no matter how it affected her life. It said something of how much she trusted him that she had left her window unlocked for him. The fact that she had such a level of trust and faith in him made his head spin.

Tablet in hand, he made his way down the hall toward her bedroom. Her door was closed, and the lights were off – he figured she must have already gotten in bed and gone to sleep. He opened the door and smiled lightly at the mountain of blankets that housed a sleeping Felicity. He had begun to walk over to the small table beside her bed in order to leave her tablet there when Felicity shifted slightly. He paused just beside the mattress, not wanting to wake her. She sighed and turned on her side, the covers slipping off of her body, still asleep. Oliver froze, staring at her with eyes that were almost certainly in danger of popping out of his skull.

Because Felicity was naked.

Well, she wasn’t completely naked. She wore a bright yellow pair of panties that covered her lower half, but her top half was very much naked. Her pale skin was on display in the dim light coming from the street outside her window, her golden hair wild around her face. Oliver tried to tear his eyes away, but found them wandering back to her bare body of their own accord. Her breasts rose with every breath, her nipples pert and hard from their sudden exposure to the cool hair of her bedroom. They were a rosy pink color, just like her lips that were currently open slightly in her slumber.

Oliver tore his eyes away.

He felt horrible for seeing her like this, without her knowledge. How was he supposed to know she slept naked? Why was she naked?! Did she sleep naked every night? Or had she been doing something before she went to sleep?

He stopped his thoughts there. He did not need the image of Felicity touching herself in his brain.

Except now it already was.

He needed to leave. Now. Before he crawled into that bed and woke her up in the way he really wanted to.

Oliver dropped the tablet quietly on the bedside table and walked out of the room after locking the window, despite what felt like a magnetic force pulling him back towards the bed. He left out of the front door, not even caring that her neighbors might see the Arrow leaving Felicity Smoak’s house. He made sure that the door was locked, as well – he certainly didn’t want anyone else getting an eyeful of his IT girl.

On his bike, he tried to erase the image of Felicity’s bare thighs, smooth stomach, perfect breasts…

Yeah. It wasn’t working so well for him.

It wasn’t until he got home, lying in his own bed that he realized he had left the tablet in her room. Where she would know he had been. While she was naked.

What if she asked him about it? Would she even say anything at all? Maybe she would just assume he didn’t see anything. She _was_ under the covers when he first got there.

Despite his racing thoughts, he was exhausted, and fell asleep. His dreams were explicit in nature, plagued by a myriad of sexual fantasies involving Felicity without her clothes on.

* * *

When they were in the Foundry the following evening, he could barely look at her without thinking about what he knew was underneath her bright pink dress. All day at the office, he hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off of her curves, the material hugging every single one. He was worried, practically vibrating under his skin with anxiety, but she never said a thing, and that worried him even more because of the options it presented. Either she was too embarrassed to talk to him about it, or he was firmly situated in the “friend, boss and vigilante partner” box in her mind that she didn’t even care if he saw her in the nude. He tried not to think about why that bothered him so much.

After Digg and Roy left to go home, it was just the two of them. And Oliver felt like he was going to jump out of his own skin. After finishing up brutally attacking one of the sparring dummies, he left to undress and shower in the small bathroom they had set up for the team to use.

He had just taken off his leather pants, leaving him in only his boxer briefs when the door to the bathroom opened. He jumped, not realizing he hadn’t locked the door. When Felicity walked in, unashamed and shutting the door behind her, his body stilled in anticipation of what was to come.

Oliver was speechless as she moved closer, her eyes scanning the muscles of his chest all the way down to the v of his hipbones that disappeared into his underwear. She got so close he could feel the heat radiating from her small frame; she looked even smaller in this proximity to him, making him aware of his own size in comparison to hers.

“I thought it was only fair,” she started, her eyes finally coming back up to meet his own. Oliver stayed silent, unsure of what she would do next. She placed her hands on his chest and he twitched slightly at the contact. Felicity laughed, a tinkling sound that made Oliver suppress a shiver.

“Felicity,” he breathed, not wanting to scare her off while simultaneously mesmerized as she began to trail her fingers lower down his abdomen.

“Oliver,” she breathed back, her breath warm against his skin. Her fingers stopped at his waistband. “Did you like what you saw?”

He swallowed hard at her husky tone, but still didn’t answer. He felt his mouth fall open when she laughed at his uncertainty.

“Oh, Oliver, it’s okay,” she reassured him. “I knew you were coming, remember? I left the window open for you.”

He wasn’t sure how he was still standing, because he was fairly sure his heart had stopped beating. She _wanted_ him to see her naked. She had _wanted_ him to come into her room and see her that way.

Felicity’s fingers still ghosted through the hair that trailed beneath his boxer briefs, looking up at him with a hooded, lustful gaze.

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked. Her blue eyes bore into his and he couldn’t take it anymore.

Instead of answering, he pounced, crushing his lips against hers with such a force that they moved back a few steps and Felicity’s back was pressed up against the door. Her legs automatically came up to wrap around his waist. His hands trailed up the back of her thighs and stopped when he didn’t feel any panties. Her ass was bare under her dress.

She wasn’t wearing any underwear. Probably hadn’t been all day. Felicity had been planning this – cornering him when she knew he was damn close to being naked and… and _seducing him_.

The blood rushed to his dick so fast it made him see stars.

Felicity grinned up at him as she felt his arousal rub up against her. She ground her hips into his and he let out a strangled groan.

“You little minx,” he growled against her lips, grinding against her, making her shiver and moan his name softly. “You were planning this.”

“Maybe,” she said slyly. His fingers grazed her core, dripping wet for him. Her hips jerked violently against his hand before she spoke again. “You left me hanging last night.”

“I’ll show you how much I liked what I saw,” he said in a low timbre, sounding like a threat that made her shiver.

“Then get on with it,” she replied, smashing their lips together again.

They didn’t make it out of the Foundry that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little piece, wasn't it? I wrote it about a year ago, actually. I know Felicity might be a little OOC for season 2, but I found this in an old notebook and really liked it. This is my first foray into writing and publishing Arrow fic, but I've been pretty immersed in the fan fiction of this fandom for almost two years. And let me just say, posting in this fandom on AO3: sooooo intimidating. There are so many well known authors and stories in this ship that it makes you feel a little insignificant. I started another fic on ffnet before I had an account here, but I wasn't that pleased with it and then season 4 started and the plot kind of screwed with what I was trying to do so I deleted it. Anyway, let me know if you liked it! Maybe I'll post more in the future :)


End file.
